Wanna be all adult
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: CeCe does something forbidden...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wanna be all adult<strong>

**CeCe Jones ( known as CeCe Funky-Babe Jones by her BFF Rocky Blue ) is 14 years old and today they have had sex education at school.**

In the mind of CeCe, the best thing about sex education is learning about masturbation.

"OMG, me want my own dildo." says CeCe as she turn on her laptop and type in 'dildo'.

An online porn-shop appears on the screen.

"Wow! This is like so easy." says CeCe.

She finds a cheap simple black dildo for 40 $.

"Yay!" says CeCe with a smile, but when she is about to place her order, the smile disappear. Apparently she has to be at least 18 to buy sex-stuff.

"Dang..shit...!" mumbles CeCe.

"CeCe, what are you doing?" says Mrs Jones as she enter the room.

"Mom, can I get an early birthday-present? It's just a thing for 40 $ that you can buy online..." says CeCe.

"Sure. What is it you want?" says Mrs Jones.

"A dildo." says CeCe in a casual tone.

"No, you're too young for anything sexual. CeCe Jones, you're still a kid. I'm not buying you a dildo. That won't happen." says Mrs Jones in a hard mature tone.

"Please, me will be responsible..." says CeCe.

"I've seen many times what the so called 'responsible' CeCe is like so I still say no to this." says Mrs Jones. "Why do you suddenly wanna have a dildo? Tell me, where did you get this damn idea?"

"At school today we had sex ed. for the first time and..." begins CeCe.

"That explains it. Perhaps I should e-mail your teacher and say that you can't go to those lessons, girl." says Mrs Jones.

"No! Please don't do that, mom. I actually love sex education. All the other cool chicks will call me a loser if I'm not there." says CeCe.

"That's it. CeCe, no more sex education for you." says Mrs Jones.

The next day in school.

"CeCe, the good thing about sex education is that it makes you pay attention in class, unlike the way you usually go all lazy instead." says Rocky.

"Yeah, but that's over. Mom won't let me go to sex ed. anymore." says CeCe, far from her typical cool and confident self.

"Oh, why not...?" says Rocky.

"Because I made the stupid freakin' mistake of asking mom to get me a dildo." says CeCe.

"Get you a what...?" says Rocky.

"A dildo." says CeCe.

"I thought those are used for masturbation..." says Rocky.

"Yeah, they are used for that." says CeCe.

"So why do you want one?" says Rocky.

"I wanna start masturbating and be an adult. It seems kinda fun." says CeCe.

"CeCe Funky-Babe Jones, we're only 14. Too young for dildos." says Rocky.

"Not really. Tinka's got a dildo in her bag." says CeCe.

"Yeah, but she's a weird perverted chick so not a good example." says Rocky.

"Cute girls can have one too." says CeCe.

"I don't want a dildo. It's bad and dirty. Me is a good girl." says Rocky.

"Me is good too, but I still want a nice dildo." says CeCe.

After school, CeCe doesn't wanna hang out with Rocky like she usually do.

CeCe goes home and steal her mom's credit card and driver's license.

Once safe in her room, CeCe turn on her laptop and goes to the online porn-shop and use her mom's ID and credit card to buy a dildo.

The next week a package arrive for CeCe. It's the black plastic dildo she wants.

She goes into her room, lock the door, pull off her jeans and panties and starts to push the dildo into her pussy.

Unfortunately the kinda lazy CeCe forgot about the fact that virgin girls have that natural wall that block the entrance to the pussy.

CeCe thought she could actually go have fun from the start so just she push the dildo right into the pussy, breaking the wall and it starts to bleed.

"Ahhh! Shit, that like hurts a lot." says CeCe.

After a few minutes all the sharp pain is gone and CeCe can enjoy the feeling of the dildo in her pussy.

"Mmmmm, yes! So sexy." moans CeCe with pleasure.

CeCe slowly move the smooth dildo in and out and in and out in her soft pussy. It feels really good.

"OMG, so this is what it feels like to have sex? So nice!" moans CeCe with a smile on her face.

"Are you awake, sweetie?" says Mrs Jones from outside the room.

"Mom! Me is kinda busy in here." says CeCe, of course NOT happy to have her mom wanna talk to her at this moment.

"Whatever you are doing can wait. I need to talk to you." says Mrs Jones.

"No, later..." says CeCe.

"I'm coming in." says Mrs Jones and use a key to open the door.

"NO!" says CeCe.

"CeCe Jones, what the hell are you doing? Where did you get that dildo? Pull it out, now!" says Mrs Jones, who is very angry.

"It's my dildo..." says CeCe.

"Don't you understand that you can damage your vagina with that thing? If you don't know how to use it the right way, it will destroy you down there." says Mrs Jones.

"My dildo." says CeCe who starts to masturbate again.

"Stop it." says Mrs Jones, trying to grab the dildo.

Unfortunately when she try to grab it, Mrs Jones makes the dildo go at it all wild in her daughter's pussy and soon CeCe moans "Yes! Oh yes! I'm gonna cum." and then a lot of pussy-juice squirt out right in the face of Mrs Jones.

"CeCe, you damn kid." says Mrs Jones, all angry as she slap CeCe in the face.

Mrs Jones is usually a good parent to her 2 kids, but now she get so mad that she totally snap and gives CeCe a hard slap in the face.

"That hurts..." says CeCe in a low weak tone as she begin to cry.

"CeCe." is all that Mrs Jones says before she grab the dildo and leave the room.

By the tone of her voice it's clear that Mrs Jones is still very mad at CeCe.

"No...give me back my dildo." says CeCe, still crying.

The next day after school, Rocky and CeCe hang out, but CeCe is still a bit sad.

"Mom took my dildo..." mumbles CeCe.

"Focus on these fashion-magazines and forget about your stupid sex-toy." says Rocky.

"I'm trying to, but it's not easy one bit." says CeCe.

"Look at this." says Rocky as she show CeCe a picture in one of the magazines. "This skirt would look cool on you. It's totally your style."

"Rocky...don't get this all wrong here, but I'm so tired of being a kid. I wanna be an adult so I can have sex." says CeCe.

"Why rush it, CeCe?" says Rocky. "Slow down a bit. There's time for sex when we're older."

"I wanna do sexy stuff now. Today." whines CeCe.

"Please stop talking about sex. Let's play a video game." says Rocky.

"No thanks. Don't feel like doing that right now." says CeCe.

"Do you wanna watch a funny chick flick?" says Rocky.

"Sure, if there's sex in it." says CeCe.

"There is not." says Rocky.

"If so, I say no." says CeCe.

"C'mon, funky girl. Me wanna do something." says Rocky.

"Sorry, Rocks." says CeCe.

"It's okay. I'm not mad, just wanna do something and not just simply sit around." says Rocky.

"We can watch TV. Think the new episode of 'Gossip Girl' is on in a few." says CeCe with a smile.

"Okay. There's my funky friend that I like so much." says Rocky, happy that to see a smile on CeCe's face for the first time this day.

Later that night, CeCe hear some weird sound from her mom's bedroom.

CeCe peek through the half-closed door and sees her mom who's fucking herself with the dildo she took from CeCe.

"Hey! That's my dildo." thinks CeCe, at least smart enough to only say it in her head and not out loud so it can be heard.

"Mmmmm! Yes, fuck me!" moans Mrs Jones.

Mrs Jones eyes are closed so CeCe sneak a bit closer.

"OMG!" thinks CeCe when she sees that her mom has big pink pussy-lips that now are very wet.

After like 10 minutes or so, Mrs Jones get her orgasm and she fall asleep.

The dildo is still at her side on the bed.

CeCe grab the dildo and return to her own room.

With a towel, she wipe her mom's pussy-juice off the dildo.

"Yay! Me got it back. The awesome CeCe Funky-Babe Jones did it again." says CeCe.

She take her place on her bed and starts to play with the dildo deep in her pussy just like her mom did.

25 minutes later.

"Awwww! So damn sexy." moans CeCe as she get her orgasm.

Just like her mom did, CeCe fall asleep after she got her orgasm.

There's no danger that Mrs Jones will find out what CeCe has done, cause CeCe has locked the door and earlier the same day she also stole the key her mom has to the same door so everything is okay.

The next day CeCe wakes up as the sun shine upon her face through the window.

Suddenly a very familiar voice can be heard saying "Hey, hey, hey!"

Rocky climb in through the open window.

"Ooops!" says CeCe when she notice that her pussy is still all out in the open so she quickly pull up her baggy pink sweatpants.

"Uh...what have you done? Why were your lady-parts on display like that?" says Rocky.

"I was masturbating last night." says CeCe.

"Didn't your mom take your...uh, thing?" says Rocky, too shy to use the word 'dildo' so she say 'thing' instead.

"She did, but I managed to steal it back, cause I'm awesome." says CeCe.

"Wanna join me for breakfast at the mall, funky chick?" says Rocky.

"I truly do." says CeCe.

"Okay...me will go and wait out in the living room while you get dressed and such." says Rocky.

"Oh yeah!" says CeCe.

CeCe put on a tight red tank top that she bought a few weeks ago, dark black skinny jeans and white shoes.

When she step into the living room, Rocky and Mrs Jones are waiting for her.

"CeCe, did you steal that damn dildo back?" says Mrs Jones.

"No, mom. I did not." says CeCe.

"Rocky...is CeCe telling the truth?" says Mrs Jones.

"Yup! CeCe is telling the truth, for sure." says Rocky, who doesn't want her best friend to get into problems so she is being a liar to make sure that Mrs Jones doesn't find out that CeCe actually did steal the dildo back.

"Okay...sorry, CeCe." says Mrs Jones.

"No worry. Me is fine, mom." says CeCe.

"We'll see you later, Mrs Jones. CeCe and me will go and eat breakfast at Eduardo's at the mall." says Rocky.

"Super-yummy tacos and fresh orange-juice." says CeCe.

"Okay...see you girls later." says Mrs Jones.

Mrs Jones feel horny so she goes to her bedroom to masturbate using the dildo she took from CeCe, but where is the dildo?

She is pretty sure she had it in her hand when she fell asleep last night.

Perhaps she kicked it under the bed...

No, she didn't.

It's gone.

"Did CeCe take it after all...? No, Rocky said that she didn't and Rocky is never the liar. It's a fact that Rocky always tells the truth no matter what." says Mrs Jones.

Just in case, Mrs Jones enter her daughter's room.

She look everywhere, but doesn't find the dildo.

The reason she can't find it is that CeCe keeps the dildo in her secret hidden storage-place in the back of her closet.

Aside from CeCe herself, only Rocky knows about the secret storage-place where CeCe keeps all of the things she doesn't want her mom and brother to find.

"Okay. Seems like CeCe didn't take the dildo." says Mrs Jones as she her daughter's room.

When she get back home, CeCe enter her room, lock the door and grab the dildo from the secret storage-place, lucky to see that everything is still there, the way it's supposed to be.

CeCe pull off her jeans and push the dildo deep into her pussy. It feels so good to her.

"Mmmm, sexy..." whisper CeCe.

20 minutes later, CeCe moans "OMG, yes! Fucking awesome. So nice." in pleasure as she get a huge orgasm that makes a lot of warm pussy-juice squirt out.

CeCe wipe the dildo clean and put it back among her other secrets.

Just as she shut the door to the closet, Rocky enter the room through the window for once not saying her trademark 3 heys as she usually do.

"Hi, Sweet Rocks!" says CeCe with a smile.

"Hi, Funky-Babe!" says Rocky in a sweet cute tone.

"Viva la me." says CeCe.

"CeCe, what had you just done?" says Rocky.

"I've been masturbating." says CeCe, all casual.

"Again? I don't get what's so much fun about getting to cum an all that." says Rocky.

"Simple! Because it feels so good, Rocky." says CeCe.

"Really?" says Rocky.

"Totally! You should give it a try, Rocky." says CeCe.

"No way!" says Rocky. "I'm a good girl."

"So am I, but I still love to masturbate. Power to me, cause I'm the very cool and fun CeCe Jones." says CeCe. "I'm a very awesome and funky chick."

"CeCe, you're my favorite chick ever and I love you to death, but please don't think too much about sex, okay? Be the sweet funky CeCe that I think of as my BFF." says Rocky.

"Okay. Less sex and more funky me. That shouldn't be too hard to do. Me is totally awesome after all so I think I can do anything as long as I want to." says CeCe.

**The End.**


End file.
